


White chocolate warning

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Nanako wanted to make Adachi chocolates. Nothing wrong with that at all





	White chocolate warning

It had been Nanako’s idea to begin with. Dojima had never planned to do anything to begin with. His plan had been to work and bury himself in work. Nanako had been the one that had wanted to repay Adachi. Dojima felt as though it would take too much time, too much work to explain to his daughter that Adachi was not supposed o give them on that day to begin with.

Or give chocolate at all but Dojima was too tired to really fight on the matter. So he instead of sitting down and explaining everything about valentine’s day and everything he hated about it. He had sat down with his daughter and planned out what kind of chocolates she was going to make to give Adachi.

“Or you could make chocolate salad. He likes that sort of thing.” He half lied to his daughter. She only gave him a wary look before she went back to counting the various things that she needed. “You know, he would be happy no matter what you gave him.”

“I know.” Her soft voice, it was too soft. “But he gave me something that was just for me. So I want to make him something that is just for him.” Honestly, his daughter was so kind and cute.

Going so far for Adachi. It was nice how he paid attention to Nanako. Even as he pretended that Dojima barely existed. Work was work. The moment, the second that mandatory work was finished, Adachi disappeared and Dojima could not say anything about it. What could he even say about it?

Adachi was avoiding the topic skilfully when all Dojima wanted to do was talk about it. All he wanted to do was apologize. He sucked at those things but some things he felt shame for. What they did, what had happened was not wrong. it could have used a better setting. A better placing. A lot of things could have been done better but he knew he cared for Adachi.

He cared about Tohru but the other man was shutting him down and out for that one slip up. not such a small mistake either. The wrong name could ruin things and that had been the wrong moment to say that name. Tohru had left his place like a bat out of hell. He had forgotten his tie. He had forgotten his belt too.

Dojima had left them in Adachi’s locker hoping the man would speak to him after cooling down but it had been weeks and Adachi was still dodging him and spending time with Nanako instead behind Dojima’s back.

Maybe it was too soon. Maybe he was still clinging to memories like people said but he still saw Tohru as Tohru. A drunken muttered slip up should not change things but they did.

But damn. Dojima seriously sucked at cooking. He glanced at his daughter who had started to sort out the baking sheets before he got to his feet. He could at least try. No one would blame him for that.

“Maybe some cookies too.” He muttered aloud as he joined Nanako. “If there are any bad ones we can eat them together.”

X

“Nanako-chan made these alright.” Adachi laughed as he picked up the first piece. “This is a bear isn’t it. And that one there clearly says Junes in a heart. Can’t beat that.” He laughed before he popped the one in his hand into his mouth. “Good thing I bought the police doll. I had a feeling she might do something.”

“Tohru.” Dojima swallowed as he glanced around the empty room. “I-“

“The cookies… feels like someone else had a hand in those.” Adachi interrupted as he picked up one. “I’m sorry. Nanako-chan doesn’t have a reason to be sorry.” He muttered. “Salad would have been a better choice for you Dojima.”

“I’m sorry.” Dojima said softly. “For what I said. Not really for what I did. I’d be lying if I said I was sorry. I went in with open eyes.”

“Not open enough if you could say that.” Adachi bit down so harshly on the cookie that Dojima flinched. “I remember what you said. Still hear it. That was kind of messed up. Even for you. I had no clue you were that drunk. Maybe the one saying sorry should have been me.”

“No!” Dojima shook his head. “Look Adachi, maybe I need more time. Maybe I need to take a few more steps back from it all and look around first what I do know is that you’re not at fault here. It was my slip up. My mess up not yours.”

“Yeah.” Adachi snorted. “I can’t exactly be a woman for you. That’s something I can’t do. Should I look for one for you instead? Since you seem to need one so badly.”

“Adachi.” Dojima closed his eyes. “I’m sorry. It’s just… this fog. This place and these people. Sometimes time moves and it feels like nothing is moving at all at the same time.”

“I bet it does.” Adachi sighed. “But don’t blame yourself Dojima. This situation was not ideal in the first place. You, me. Whatever we feel. You can’t put yourself… here.” He gestured to himself. “I heard that loud and clear.”

“Right now is not good. I’ve got stuff going on but that doesn’t mean I want you to run.” Dojima stressed. “Nanako likes you. I like you. I’m sorry I said that. I shouldn’t have said that but that doesn’t mean I want you to stay away.”

The graceful way Adachi moved over to him reminded Dojima of how it all started. Smooth movements, too smooth and hungry a night at the station. A hand moving down his arm just like it had at the station.

“You want me close.” Adachi slid an arm up Dojima’s chest and he let him. His breathing turned to panting as Adachi looked him over his eyes turbulent pools. “You keep letting me do what I want Dojima and we’ll wind up in a situation.”

“I know.” He did. “But I can’t risk you getting away. I don’t know why.” He said softly. “But I can’t let you pull away from me.” Adachi’s eyes changed then before he took one of the chocolates Nanako had made and pushed it between Dojima’s lips. When the chocolate disappeared Adachi’s lips followed it and Dojima let it happen. He closed his eyes and embraced it.


End file.
